The Half Demon of Shikon Dame
by kartronthepegasus
Summary: this is my version of the Hunchback of Notre Dame. And instead of Pheobus/miroku and Esmeralda/Kagome it will be Quasimodo/Inuyasha and Esmeralda/Kagome . I will make changes but obivously it is of the same storyline.
1. Character Introductions

**The Half Demon of Notre Dame**

**Disclaimer****- I don't own anything from Inuyasha or the hunchback of Notre Dame.**

**Hey everyone this is my next story. I hope you like it.**

**Chapter One- Character Introductions**

Gypsy mother- Iziyo

Frollo- Naraku

Archdeacon- Myoga

Quasimodo- Inuyasha

Shippo- the gargoyle substitute (he lives in the bell tower with Inuyasha but Naraku has never seen him)

Pheobus- Miroku

Esmeralda- Kagome

Djali- Kilala

Sango- Kagome's best friend & gypsy


	2. Meet Inuyasha The Outcast

**The Half Demon of Notre Dame**

**Disclaimer****- I don't own any of the things from Hunchback or Inuyasha.**

**Hey everyone, this is my next chapter. I hope you like.**

**Chapter 2- Meet Inuyasha. The Outcast**

We look over the city of Tokyo. Then we come to the church(not called Notre Dame) Shikon Dame. And then the jester Clopin started to sing.

Clopin: MORNING IN TOKYO, THE CITY AWAKES

TO THE BELLS OF SHIKON DAME

THE FISHERMAN FISHES, THE BAKERMAN BAKES

TO THE BELLS OF SHIKON DAME

TO THE BIG BELLS AS LOUD AS THE THUNDER

TO THE LITTLE BELLS SOFT AS A PSALM

AND SOME SAY THE SOUL OF THE CITY'S THE TOLL OF THE BELLS

THE BELLS OF SHIKON DAME

Listen, they're beautiful, no? So many colours of sounds,

so many changing moods. Because, you know, they don't

ring all by themselves.

Puppet: They don't?!?

Clopin: No, silly boy. Up there, high, high in the dark

bell tower, lives the mysterious bell ringer. Who is this creature?

Puppet: Who?

Clopin: What is he?

Puppet: What?

Clopin: How did he come to be there?

Puppet: How?

Clopin: Hush!

Puppet: Ohhh...

Clopin: And Clopin will tell you. It is a tale, a tale of a man

and a monster!

It was a dark night and a group of gypsies made their way quietly down the river. Then the gypsy baby begins to cry.

Clopin: DARK WAS THE NIGHT WHEN OUR TALE WAS BEGUN

ON THE DOCKS NEAR SHIKON DAME

"shut it up, will you?!" one gypsy shouted at Iziyo.

"We'll be spotted." Another said.

"hush little one." Iziyo soothed to her baby.

Clopin: FOUR FRIGHTENED GYPSIES SLID SILENTLY UNDER

THE DOCKS NEAR SHIKON DAME

"Four gilders for the safe passage into Tokyo." The boatman said holding out his hand.

Clopin: BUT A TRAP HAD BEEN LAID FOR THE GYPSIES

AND THEY GAZED UP IN FEAR AND ALARM

AT A FIGURE WHOSE CLUTCHES

WERE IRON AS MUCH AS THE BELLS

"Sir Naraku." One gypsy said as a dark figure emerged from the darkness.

Clopin: THE BELLS OF SHIKON DAME

SIR NARAKU LONGED TO PURGE THE WORLD

OF VICE AND SIN

AND HE SAW CORRUPTION EVERYWHERE EXCEPT WITHIN.

"Bring these gypsy vermin to the Castle of Justice." Naraku ordered the guards. All the gypsies were pulled away except Iziyo who was trying to hide her baby.

"You there! What are you hiding?" a guard yelled at Iziyo trying to take the baby.

"Stolen goods, no doubt. Take them from her!" Naraku ordered. Iziyo wouldn't give up her child so easily.

Clopin: She ran!

Iziyo tried to escape with her baby but Sir Naraku gave chase on horseback. She ran through the streets, jumped over fences until she came to Shikon Dome.

"Sanctuary! Please give us sanctuary!" Iziyo yelled pounding on the doors of the church. Naraku finally catches up to Iziyo at the church. Iziyo attempts to run but Naraku grabs the bundle and kicks her to the ground, where she hits her head on the cement stairs killing her. Then the baby starts crying.

"A baby?" Naraku questioned. He moved the blanket from the baby's head to reveal to dog ears. "A monster!" he proclaimed. Naraku looks around for a way to dispose of the 'monster' and sees a well. He rides over and almost dropped it in when,

"Stop!" Archdeacon Myoga yelled.

Clopin: Cried archdeacon Myoga.

"This is an unholy demon. I am sending it back to hell, where it belongs." Naraku replied.

Archdeacon Myoga: SEE THERE THE INNOCENT BLOOD YOU HAVE SPILT

ON THE STEPS OF SHIKON DAME.

"I am guiltless—she ran, I pursued." Naraku said.

Archdeacon Myoga: NOW YOU WOULD ADD THIS CHILD'S BLOOD TO YOUR GUILT

ON THE STEPS OF SHIKON DAME.

"My conscience is clear." Naraku deined.

Archdeacon Myoga: YOU CAN LIE TO YOURSELF AND YOUR MINIONS

YOU CAN CLAIM THAT YOU HAVEN'T A QUALM

BUT YOU NEVER CAN RUN FROM,

NOR HIDE WHAT YOU'VE DONE

FROM THE EYES

THE VERY EYES OF SHIKON DAME!

Clopin: AND FOR ONE TIME IN HIS LIFE OF POWER AND CONTROL

FROLLO FELT A TWINGE OF FEAR FOR HIS IMMORTAL SOUL

"What must I do?" Naraku asked.

"Care for the child, raise it as your own." Archdeacon Myoga said while picking up Iziyo's dead body.

"What? I am to be saddled with this misshapp....." Naraku paused when an idea came to his mind, "Very well. Let him live you, in your church."

"Live here? But where?" Archdeacon Myoga asked.

"Anywhere.

JUST SO HE'S KEPT LOCKED AWAY WHERE NO ONE ELSE CAN SEE.

The bell tower, perhaps. And who knows--our Lord works

in mysterious ways.

EVEN THIS FOUL CREATURE MAY YET PROVE ONE DAY TO BE

OF USE TO ME." Naraku replied.

Clopin: And Naraku gave the child a cruel name. A name that

means half-Breed... Inuyasha!**(I know that's not what Inuyasha means. But go with me here.)**

NOW HERE IS A RIDDLE TO GUESS IF YOU CAN

SING THE BELLS OF SHIKON DAME.

WHO IS THE MONSTER AND WHO IS THE MAN?

SING THE BELLS, BELLS, BELLS, BELLS,

BELLS, BELLS, BELLS, BELLS,

BELLS OF SHIKON DAME!

Then we see an adult Inuyasha ringing the bells to the tower. Inuyasha then leaps down from the beams and walks out onto the balcony. Then a little fox child runs out. "Good Morning Inuyasha." The child said happily.

"Feh. Whatever Shippo." Inuyasha replied.

"Why are you being such a jerk?" Shippo yelled back.

"Maybe because besides you and my master, no one even knows I'm up here. And I want to be out there." Inuyasha replied pointing at the city below.

"Hey look it's the Festival of Fools. DO you want to go?" Shippo asked.

"Only every year. But I can't." Inuyasha replied.

"And why not?" Shippo replied.

"My master Naraku. He said the world is a cruel place. I just wish I could have one day out there. But I'm not......normal." Inuyasha stated.

"Oh, Yasha, Yasha, Yasha. As your friend and guardian...(Inuyasha stares at him with a ya-right-face.) I instist you go." Shippo said.

"Me go to the festival?" Inuyasha said almost certain.

"Sure. Why not?" Shippo replied.

"My master Naraku. He'd be furious if I asked to go." Inuyasha replied.

"Then where a disguise. What he don't know won't hurt you." Shippo pressed his luck. Inuyasha raised his arm to hit Shippo when he realized Shippo was right.

"You're right! I'll go! (Shippo cheers) I'll get cleaned up. I'll march down those stairs. And right through those doors...." Inuyasha proclaimed.

"Good morning Inuyasha." Naraku said.

"Ah-um, Good.....morning , master." Inuyasha replied.

"Dear boy, whomever were you talking to?" Naraku asked.

"My...friend." Inuyasha replied.

"I see.." Naraku said. Naraku walked over to the table. "Now lunch." Naraku said. When hearing that word Inuyasha runs and gets two plates and a small cracked up for himself and a nice wine glass for Naraku. "Shall we review your alphabet today?" Naraku asked.

"Yes master. I would like that very much." Inuyasha replied.

"Very well, A?" Naraku asked.

"Abomination." Inuyasha relied.

"B?"

"Blasphemy."

"C?"

"C-c-c-contrition."

"D?"

"Damnation."

"E?"

"Eternal damnation!"

"Good. F?"

"Festival." Inuyasha said blankly. Naraku spit out the wine he was drinking at Inuyasha's wrong answer.

"Excuse me?" Naraku asked angrily.

"Forgiveness!" Inuyasha said once he realized his mistake. Shippo who was hiding up in the beams hit his head at Inuyasha's stupidity.

"You said....festival!" Naraku replied.

"No!" Inuyasha said upset.

"you are thinking of going to the festival!" Naraku shouted.

"It's just that...you go every year." Inuyasha stated.

"I am a public official. I must go! But I don't enjoy a moment. Thieves and hustlers and the dregs of humankind, all mixed together in a shallow, drunken stupor." Naraku yelled.

"I didn't mean to upset you, master." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, can't you understand? When your heartless mother abandoned you as a child, anyone else would have drowned you. And this my thanks for taking you in and raising you as my son?" Naraku said.

"I am sorry master." Inuyasha said upset. Naraku stared at the young half demon.

"Oh, my dear Inuyasha. You don't know what it is like outside these walks. I do..I do." Naraku said.

Naraku: THE WORLD IS CRUEL

THE WORLD IS WICKED

IT'S I ALONE WHOM YOU CAN TRUST IN THIS WHOLE CITY

I AM YOUR ONLY FRIEND

I WHO KEEP YOU, TEACH YOU, FEED YOU, DRESS YOU

I WHO LOOK UPON YOU WITHOUT FEAR

HOW CAN I PROTECT YOU, BOY

UNLESS YOU ALWAYS STAY IN HERE

AWAY IN HERE?

YOU ARE DEFORMED

Inuyasha: I AM DEFORMED

Naraku: AND YOU ARE UGLY

Inuyasha: AND I AM UGLY

Naraku: AND THESE ARE CRIMES FOR WHICH THE WORLD

SHOWS LITTLE PITY

YOU DO NOT COMPREHEND

Inuyasha: YOU ARE MY ONE DEFENDER

Naraku: OUT THERE, THEY'LL REVILE YOU AS A MONSTER

Inuyasha: I AM A MONSTER

Naraku: OUT THERE, THEY WILL HATE WITH SCORN AND JEER

Inuyasha: ONLY A MONSTER

Naraku: WHY INVITE THEIR CALUMNY AND CONSTERNATION?

STAY IN HERE, BE FAITHFUL TO ME

Inuyasha: I'M FAITHFUL

Naraku: GRATEFUL TO ME

Inuyasha: I'M GRATEFUL

Naraku: DO AS I SAY. OBEY

AND STAY IN HERE.

Inuyasha: I'LL STAY IN HERE.

Naraku turns to leave. "You are good to me master." Inuyasha said.

"But remember Inuyasha this is your sanctuary." Naraku said before he left. Inuyasha looked around his home.

"My sanctuary, and my prison." Inuyasha said to himself. Shippo then reappeared.

Inuyasha: SAFE BEHIND THESE WINDOWS AND THESE PARAPETS OF STONE

GAZING AT THE PEOPLE DOWN BELOW ME

ALL MY LIFE I WATCH THEM AS I HIDE UP HERE ALONE

HUNGRY FOR THE HISTORIES THEY SHOW ME

ALL MY LIFE I MEMORISE THEIR FACES

KNOWING THEM AS THEY WILL NEVER KNOW ME

ALL MY LIFE I WONDER HOW IT FEELS TO PASS A DAY

NOT ABOVE THEM...

BUT PART OF THEM...

AND OUT THERE, LIVING IN THE SUN

GIVE ME ONE DAY OUT THERE

ALL I ASK IS ONE, TO HOLD FOREVER

OUT THERE, WHERE THEY ALL LIVE UNAWARE

WHAT I'D GIVE...WHAT I'D DARE

JUST TO LIVE ONE DAY OUT THERE!

Inuyasha starts climbing all over the roof of the church with Shippo right behind him.

OUT THERE AMONG THE MILLERS

AND THE WEAVERS AND THEIR WIVES

THROUGH THE ROOFS AND GABLES I CAN SEE THEM

EVERY DAY THEY SHOUT AND SCOLD AND GO ABOUT THEIR LIVES

HEEDLESS OF THE GIFT IT IS TO BE THEM

IF I WAS IN THEIR SKIN, I'D TREASURE EVERY INSTANT

OUT THERE, STROLLING BY THE SEINE

TASTE A MORNING OUT THERE

LIKE ORDINARY MEN WHO FREELY WALK ABOUT THERE

JUST ONE DAY AND THEN I SWEAR

I'LL BE CONTENT, WITH MY SHARE

WON'T RESENT, WON'T DESPAIR,

OLD AND BENT, I WON'T CARE.

I'LL HAVE SPENT ONE DAY OUT THERE!

**There you have it. That was the first chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. Until next time. Byes!**


	3. Trouble at The Festival

**The Half Demon Of Shikon Dame**

**Disclaimer- ****I don't own anything from Inuyasha or the Hunchback of Notre Dame.  
**

**Hey everyone. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Been busy with school. Anyways, here's the next chapter. And thank you, InuYashaFreak for your advice.**

**Chapter Three- Trouble At the Festival**

Down in the streets of Tokyo a man and his horse were walking around trying to find their way. He looked at the map in confusion and frustration. "Huh, ya leave town for a couple of decades and they change everything." the man said to his horse. He looks up to see two soldiers walking by. "Excuse me, gentlemen, I'm looking for the Palace of Justice. Would you-- (they completely ignore him)--hmmm, I guess not." he sighed. He continues on his way. Meanwhile on one of the street corners a group of two gypsy women, a twin tail fire cat and a gypsy man playing an insturement were performing for change. The two woman danced while one with long black hair that went down to her mid back played the tamberine. She wore a long green skirt, a white top that had small gold beads dangling off it, a light green wrap tied around her waist, two gold bracelets, one gold earring, and a red scarf around her neck. While the other gypsy woman had long brown hair that went down to her butt, which was in a low ponytail, she wore a purple skirt, a one sleeved white shirt with purple marks all over it, she had a star painted on her cheek, and had two ankle bracelets on. A woman and her child walked by, but she led her child away.

"Stay away child--they're gypsies. They'll rob us blind!" the woman exclaimed. The man was mesmerised by the brown haired gypsy's dancing so he dropped a few gold coins into their hat. Just the a young gypsy boy appeared on the wall and whistled to warn them that soldiers were coming. They all stop what they're doing and scramble for cover. As the twin tail grabs that hat coins fly everywhere. The cat meows to the two girls. They both stop and go to pick up the coins. The soldiers arrived and stood over the two girls.

"Alright gypsies. Where'd you get the money?" one soldier asked while trying to take the hat from the brown haired gypsy.

"For your information we earned this!" the blacked haired one exclaimed. She then begins to struggle.

"Gypsies don't earn money." the second soldier said.

"You steal it!" the first soldier acusses.

"You'd know all about stealing." the brown haired gypsy countered. She then tried to kick the soldier who had a grip on her arm. The black haired one did the same.

"Troublemakers!" the second soldier shouted. The two girls fought until the escaped and ran away with the money, the cat right behind them. The soldiers get up and begin to persue. The man from earilier then pulls his horse into the soldiers path and they fall to the ground. The second soldiers was in the perfect spot for....

"Achilles, sit." he whispered. Achilles sat down on top of the soldier. "Oh, dear, I'm sorry. Naughty horse, naughty! He's just impossible! Really, I can't take him anywhere." the man said, pretending he didn't do anything. The people around them laughed.

"Get this thing off me!" the soldier shouted. The other soldier approaches the man.

"I'll teach you a lesson, peasant!" he said while pulling out a small dagger. To that the man pulls out a shiny sword and cuts off a little bit of the soldiers mustache.

"You were saying...Lieutenant?" the man asked.

"Oh, Captin! At your service sir." the lieutenant exclaimed. The captin sheathes his sword and kneels down to the soldier that Achilles is sitting on.

"I know you have a lot on your mind right now, but....the Palace of Justice?" the captin asked. The soldiers then begin to make a path for the captin.

"Make way for Captin Miroku! Make way!" they shouted. Miroku followed behind while leading Achilles. As Miroku walked down the street he noticed some coins on the ground. He picks them up and drops them into the hat of an old man sitting on the ground. He smirks and continues his way through the crowds. After he passes the old man removes the hood to reveal the brown haired gypsy with the cat sitting on her head. She looked at him curiously. The black haired gypsy came out of one of the allies.

"You two okay?" she asked her best friend. The brown haired gypsy nodded and got up to leave. As the two walked she glanced over her shoulder at Miroku still confused on why he helped them escape.

At the Palace of Justice

Miroku walked into the dungon following the soldier who was leading him. He then notices Naraku talking with one of the guards. "Guard!" Naraku shouted.

"Yes, sir?" the guard asked, while stopping whipping the prisoner.

"Ease up. Wait between lashes. Otherwise the older sting will dull him to the new." Naraku stated calmly.

"Yes, sir." the guard said before going back to whipping the prisoner. Naraku turns to Miroku.

"Ah, so this is the gallant Captain Miroku, home from the wars." Naraku said.

"Reporting for duty, as ordered, sir." Miroku replied calmly.

"Your service record precedes you, Miroku. I expect nothing but the best from a war hero of your calibre." Naraku said in a low voice.

"And you shall have it, sir. I guarantee it." Miroku stated.

"Yes. You know, my last captain of the guard was, um, a bit of a disappointment to me." Naraku explained calmly. Then there was the crack of a whip and a scream. Naraku was unphazed by the sound but Miroku was startled. "Well, no matter. I'm sure you'll whip my men into shape."

"Uh, thank you, sir, uh, very, uh, trem--uh, a tremendous honour, sir." Miroku stuttered.

"You come to Paris in her darkest hour, Captain. It will take a firm hand to save the weak-minded from being so easily misled." Naraku continued.

"Misled, sir?" Miroku asked.

"Look, Captain--gypsies. The gypsies live outside the normal order. Their heathen ways inflame the peoples' lowest instincts, and they must be stopped." Naraku exclaimed venomously. Miroku looked at him confused and a little angry.

"I was summoned from the wars to capture fortune tellers and palm readers?" Miroku asked.

"Oh, the real war, Captain, is what you see before you. For twenty years, I have been taking care of the gypsies, one...by...one." Naraku said while crushing spiders under his fingers. He lifts the tile the spiders were walking on to reveal a whole bunch of them. "And yet, for all of my success, they have thrived. I believe they have a safe haven, within the walls of this very city. A nest, if you will. They call it the Court of Miracles."

"What are we going to do about it, sir?" Miroku questioned. Naraku then slams the tile down upside down and turns it killing the rest of the spiders. "You make your point quite vividly, sir." Miroku stated quite disgusted.

"You know, I like you captain. Shall we?" Naraku asked as the crowds begin to form in the streets. "Oh, duty calls. Have you ever attended a peasant festival, Captain?"

"Not recently, sir." Miroku stated.

"Then this should be quite an education for you. Come along." Naraku stated/ordered. Down in the streets the people started to crowd around the town square.

People: COME ONE! COME ALL!  
LEAVE YOUR LOOMS AND MILKING STOOLS COOP THE HENS AND PEN THE MULES!  
COME ONE! COME ALL!  
CLOSE THE CHURCHES AND THE SCHOOLS!  
IT'S THE DAY FOR BREAKING RULES!  
COME AND JOIN THE FEAST...OF...

Clopin: FOOLS!  
ONCE A YEAR WE THROW A PARTY HERE IN TOWN ONCE A YEAR WE TURN ALL TOKYO UPSIDE DOWN EVERY MAN'S A KING AND EVERY KING'S A CLOWN ONCE AGAIN, IT'S TOPSY TURVY DAY!  
IT'S THE DAY THE DEVIL IN US GETS RELEASED IT'S THE DAY WE MOCK THE PRIG AND SHOCK THE PRIEST EVERYTHING IS TOPSY TURVY AT THE FEAST OF FOOLS!

Inuyasha slowly climbed down the side of the bell tower, with a cloak to cover his appearance. About half way down he glances back up at Shippo, who gives him a thumbs up. He smirks and continues on his way down. He grabs one of the flag lines attached to the side of the church and it snaps causing him to land in the centre of the crowd. Clopin starts to sing to him and Inuyasha tries to escape through the crowd but Clopin follows him.

Crowd: TOPSY TURVY!

Clopin: EVERYTHING IS UPSY-DAISY!

Crowd: TOPSY TURVY!

Clopin: EVERYONE IS ACTING CRAZY DROSS IS GOLD AND WEEDS ARE A BOUQUET THAT'S THE WAY ON TOPSY TURVY DAY!

Inuyasha, having accidently joined a chorus line of dancers, is shoved away from them, and through a curtain and comes crashing into the dressing tent of the black haired gypsy. He is on the floor trying to get up but hide his face at the same time.

"Hey, are you alright?" the black hair beauty asked him.

"I didn't mean to...I'm sorry." Inuyasha said while trying to get away from her.

"You're not hurt, are you? Here, here, let's see." she said while trying to get the hood off his head.

"No, no, no!" Inuyashasaid, while trying to stop her but is unsuccessful. He closes his eyes waiting for to screa or hit him or do something but, upon seeing his ear the gypsy just giggles.

"There. See, no harm done. Just try to be a little more careful." the gypsy said while putting his hood back up. Inuyasha stares at her in shock as she leads him back outside.

"I--I--I will." Inuyasha replied with a smile. He starts to leave.

"By the way, great costume!" she said before closing the tent door. Inuyasha just stands there in a daze.

Crowd: TOPSY TURVY!  
Clopin & Crowd:BEAT THE DRUMS AND BLOW THE TRUMPETS!

Crowd: TOPSY TURVY!  
Clopin & Crowd:JOIN THE BUMS AND THIEVES AND STRUMPETS STREAMING IN FROM CHARTRES TO CALAIS

Clopin: SCURVY KNAVES ARE EXTRA SCURVY ON THE SIXTH OF "JANUERVY"  
Clopin & Crowd:ALL BECAUSE IT'S TOPSY TURVY DAY!

As Judge Claude Naraku, Miroku, and the soldiers enter the scene, Clopin jumps onstage to present the opening act.

Clopin: COME ONE! COME ALL!  
HURRY, HURRY, HERE'S YOUR CHANCE SEE THE MYSTERY AND ROMANCE COME ONE! COME ALL!  
SEE THE FINEST GIRLS IN FRANCE MAKE AN ENTRANCE TO ENTRANCE DANCE SANGO AND KAGOME...DANCE!

On the last word, Clopin disappears in a puff of smoke, and Sango and Kagome appear in his place. They proceed to perform a sultry dance. Kagome is wearing and green dress while Sango is wearing a purple one. (like the one Esmerelda was wearing in this scene.) Both Inuyasha and Miroku are surprised when they see the two girls.

"Look at that disgusting display." Naraku said to Miroku.

"Yes, sir!" Miroku replied enthusiastically. He watches Sango dance around the stage while Inuyasha continued to watch Kagome. They continues to dance. Kagome pulls out a handkerchief and wraps it around Naraku's head playfully, using it to pull him closer. She moves in to kiss him, but jumps away at the last moment. Naraku yanks the handkerchief off his head. Sango then grabs on e of the soldiers spears and jabs it into the ground and spins on it until she reaches the ground. Kagome the backflips and lands behind her. Sango then winks at Miroku while Kagome winks at Inuyasha.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, the piece de resistance!" Clopin said after the girls finished.

Clopin: HERE IT IS, THE MOMENT YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR!  
HERE IT IS, YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT'S IN STORE!  
NOW'S THE TIME WE LAUGH UNTIL OUR SIDES GET SORE!  
NOW'S THE TIME WE CROWN THE KING OF FOOLS!

"You all remember last year's king!?!" Clopin asked as last year's king, carried on the shoulders of the crowd, belches loudly.

Clopin: SO MAKE A FACE THAT'S HORRIBLE AND FRIGHTENING MAKE A FACE AS GRUESOME AS A GARGOYLE'S WING FOR THE FACE THAT'S UGLIEST WILL BE THE KING OF FOOLS!  
WHY?

Crowd: TOPSY TURVY!

Clopin: UGLY FOLKS, FORGET YOUR SHYNESS!

Crowd: TOPSY TURVY!

Clopin: YOU COULD SOON BE CALLED YOUR HIGHNESS!

Crowd: PUT YOUR FOULEST FEATURES ON DISPLAY BE THE KING OF TOPSY TURVY DAY!

Clopin has been pulling contestants onto the stage. Kagome pulls Inuyasha onto the stage. When she does his cloak falls off. Kagome and Sango works their way down the line, ripping off masks and revealing the ugly faces underneath. If they didn't like the face then the twin tail kicked them off the stage since she was in her big cat form. The festivities continue until Kagome reaches Inuyasha. She tries to pull Inuyasha's mask off, but soon realises that it's not a mask. Sango covers her mouth with her hand while Kagome just looks at Inuyasha with soft eyes. "That's no mask!" a man shouted.

"It's his face!" a woman shouted after.

"He's hideous!" another woman screamed.

"It's the bell ringer from Shikon Dame!" another man exclaimed. Inuyasha, realising that people are disgusted by him, is devastated. Naraku then realised that the only man left standing on the stage is Inuyasha. His eyes darken with anger and hatred. Clopin, trying to keep things festive, jumps in.

"Ladies and gentlemen, don't panic. We asked for the ugliest face in Tokyo, and here he is! Inuyasha, the half demon of Shikon Dame!" Clopin shouted. Kagome was disgusted by Clopin's choice of words, because to her Inuyasha was really handsom. Upon hearing Clopin, the crowd once again grows festive, and Clopin crowns Inuyasha the King of Fools.

Crowd: ONCE A YEAR, WE THROW A PARTY HERE IN TOWN Clopin: HAIL TO THE KING!

Crowd: ONCE A YEAR, WE TURN ALL TOKYO UPSIDE DOWN Clopin: OH WHAT A KING!

Crowd: ONCE A YEAR THE UGLIEST WILL WEAR A CROWN Clopin: GIRLS, GIVE A KISS

Crowd: ONCE A YEAR ON TOPSY TURVY DAY Clopin: WE'VE NEVER HAD A KING LIKE THIS

All: AND IT'S THE DAY WE DO THE THINGS THAT WE DEPLORE ON THE OTHER THREE-HUNDRED-AND-SIXTY-FOUR ONCE A YEAR WE LOVE TO DROP IN WHERE THE BEER IS NEVER STOPPIN'  
FOR THE CHANCE TO POP SOME POPINJAY AND PICK A KING WHO'LL PUT THE TOP IN TOPSY...TURVY...DAY (TOPSY TURVY)  
(MAD AND CRAZY, UPSY-DAISY TOPSY TURVY DAY!)

The crowd bring Inuyasha to a platform. The two soldiers from earilier both glare at Inuyasha in disgust. "You think he's ugly now? Watch this!" the soldier asked. He throws a tomato at Inuyasha, hitting him square in the face. The crowd quickly goes quiet. "Now that's ugly!"

"Hail to the king!" another soldier said throws another tomato. Soon, Inuyasha is being pelted with produce of all kinds. Shouts come from all directions. Inuyasha is soon lassoed and tied down on a rotating platform. He is spun around, as onlookers continue their torment. He sees Naraku watching.

"Master! Master, please! Help me!" Inuyasha shouted. At that point Miroku had seen enough.

"Sir, request permission to stop this cruelty?" Miroku asked.

"In just a moment, Captain. A lesson needs to be learned here." Naraku said evilly. Enjoying how the crowd is tormenting Inuyasha. Right after Naraku said this however the crowd gasps and goes silent. Naraku and Miroku look up to see Kagome acsending the stage. Kagome slowly approaches Inuyasha who looks at her with fear. She kneels down next to him and pulls off her wrap.

"Don't be afraid. I'm sorry. This wasn't supposed to happen." Kagome said while wipping of the stuff on his face. Sango and Kilala watch from the crowd and slowly make their way through.

"You! Gypsy girl! Get down at once!" Naraku shouts startling Kagome who stands up and faces him.

"Yes, your honour. Just as soon as I free this poor creature." Kagome replied.

"I forbid it!" Naraku growls out. Kagome looks at him with defile in her eyes. She whips out a knife and cuts the ropes holding Inuyasha. "How dare you defy me!"

"You mistreat this poor boy the same way you mistreat my people. You speak of justice, yet you are cruel to those most in need of your help." Kagome shouted back. Sango shook her head.

"There she goes again." Sango whispered to Kilala.

"Silence!" Naraku shouted.

"Justice!" Kagome countered.

"Mark my words, gypsy. You will pay for this insolence." Naraku threatened.

"Then it appears we've crowned the wrong fool. The only fool I see is you!" Kagome shouted while throwing the crown at Naraku's feet.

"Now she's done it." Sango said while pushing her way through the crowd to get to Kagome, who was like a little sister to her.

"Captain Miroku! Arrest her." Naraku ordered. Miroku motions for his soldiers to move in and arrest Kagome. They surround the stage.

"Now, let's see. (Counting the guards) One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten of you, and one of me. What's a poor girl to do?" Kagome asked while pulling out a handkerchief and blows her nose which turns into a cloud of smoke. When it clears she is gone.

"Witchcraft!" Naraku said in shock. Sango smiles proudly at Kagome.

"Oh, boys! Over here!" Kagome shouts from where she was pretending to be one of the masks. The soldiers begin to chase her and Kagome leads them on a wild chase around the square. At one point, she knocks a large cage containing an old prisoner to the ground. It goes rolling away, with Kagome on top, until it comes to a stop and the lock breaks open. He steps out.

"I'm free, I'm free!" the old prisoner exclaimed. He trips and falls into the stockade, which closes and locks. "Dang it."

Meanwhile, Kagome continues to evade the guards. Sango and Kilala then knocked two guys over and joined Kagome. At one point, the girls and Kilala jump on top of the crowd, which carries them away to safety. Two guards attempt the same move, and the crowd quickly moves away. Sango grabs a helmet from one of the guards, and throws it like a frisbee. It hits three guards and knocks them out, before almost chopping Miroku's head off.

"What a woman!" Miroku said impressed with Sango's abilities. Sango and Kagome run side by side.

"You owe me big time for this one Kagsies." Sango shouted as they ran.

"I'll repay you later. Just run!" Kagome shouted back. Two guards on horseback are chasing them. As they leap over Naraku's stand, someone throws the guards a staff. Each holding onto an end, the horizontal staff slices through Naraku's stand, sending him diving for cover. A clown on stilts helps Kagome ascend to the top of a stand, where she promptly disappears. Sango jumps on the transformed Kilala's back and flies away into the sky.

"Find them, Captain! I want them alive!" Naraku shouts.

"Yes, sir. Seal off the area, men. Find the gypsy girls, and do not harm them!" Miroku ordered. Naraku has ridden over to Inuyasha on his horse. Inuyasha hangs his head low.

"I'm sorry, master. I will never disobey you again." Inuyasha whispered before jumping down and heading towards the chruch. He moves to the entrance to the cathedral as the rain begins to fall. He goes in, then slowly closes the door to his freedom. Shippo watched all this sadly from the balcony.

"Poor Inuyasha......." Shippo whispers.

Well, there you have it. Don't you just feel bad for Inuyasha. Anyways, I will be updating on Tuesday for that is when my exams are done. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. Until next time. Byes ^_^


	4. Their Meeting

**The Half Demon of Shikon Dame**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything from Inuyasha or The Hunchback of Notre Dame.**

**Hey everyone. Sorry about the long wait. Anyways, here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

**

* * *

Chapter Four- Their Meeting**

Miroku and the guards continue their search for Kagome, Sango, and Kilala. Kagome is disguised in a hooded cloak with Sango and Kilala disguised as an old man. They sneak into the church unaware that Miroku sees them and recognizes that it is them. Once the three were inside they all took off their disguises and looked around. Miroku follows them in alone. Sango and Kilala both notice Miroku is there as he comes up behind her, she turns and grabs his sword.

"You!" Sango said in a deadly tone. Kilala hissed at him as Kagome hid behind one of the columns. Sango then forced Miroku to the floor, holding him there with the tip of his sword at his chin.

"Easy, easy--I just shaved this morning." Miroku stated trying to calm Sango down. Sango glared at him.

"Oh, really? You missed a spot." She replied while moving the sword closer.

"All right, all right. Just calm down. Just give me a chance to apologize." he said. Sango looked at him confused.

"For what?" she asked. As soon as she let down her guard, only for a split second, Miroku stood up and grabbed the sword from her hands and turns it on her.

"That, for example." he replied.

"You sneaky son of a--" Sango began but Miroku interrupted her.

"Ah, ah, ah! Watch it--you're in a church." he stated. Sango then reached behind her and picked up a staff with candles on top and turned it to Miroku.

"Are you always this charming, or am I just lucky?" she growled out. She then swings the staff at Miroku, who blocks it with his sword. They then began to fight.

"Candlelight...privacy...music. Can't think of a better place for hand-to-hand combat! You fight almost as well as a man!" Miroku stated between Sango's swings and his blocks.

"Funny. I was going to say the same thing about you." she replied before taking another swing at him.

"That's hitting a little below the belt, don't you think?" he asked. Sango glared at him.

"No. This is." she stated. She swings one end of the staff at Miroku's crotch. He blocks it with his sword. She quickly hits him in the face with the other end of the staff. He shakes it off.

"Touche!" he said with a smirk. Kilala then head butts him in the chest. Miroku holds his chest gasping for air for a minute. "I didn't know you had a cat?"

"Well, she doesn't take kindly to soldiers." Sango replied. Miroku smirked.

"And I'm guessing your friend is going to try and hit me from behind?" he asked. He turned around to see Kagome standing there with another candle staff.

"Uhh....hi." Kagome said while putting the staff down. Sango stared at him.

"We don't like your kind all that much." Kagome stated.

"Eh, I noticed. Permit me. I'm Miroku. It means "sun god." **(and once again I know that's not what Miroku means.)** And you are?" he asked. Sango and Kagome both crossed their arms and glared at him.

"Is this an interrogation?" Sango growled out.

"It's called an introduction." Miroku replied. Sango and Kagome looked at him cautiously.

"You're not arresting us?" Kagome asked.

"Not as long as you're in here. I can't." he stated simply.

"You're not at all like the other soldiers." Sango replied. Miroku smirked at her comment.

"Thank you." he said.

"So, if you're not going to arrest us, what do you want?" Sango asked, still glaring daggers at him.

"I'd settle for your name." He replied.

"Sango. And this is Kagome." she stated, while Kagome waved.

"It's beautiful. Much better than Miroku, anyway." he countered. The two gaze into each others eyes, not noticing Naraku and the guards approaching and Kagome backing away.

"Good work, Captain! Now, arrest them." Naraku ordered. Miroku kept his back to Naraku.

"Claim sanctuary." he whispered. Sango glared at him and Kagome hid behind Sango, with Kilala in her arms. "Say it." he repeated, but neither said anything.

"You tricked me!" Sango growled out, glaring daggers at him.

"I'm waiting, Captain." Naraku said raising his voice.

"I'm sorry, sir. They claim sanctuary. There's nothing I can do." Miroku said quickly. Sango and Kagome stare at him in shock.

"Then drag her outside at--" Naraku started but was cut off by Myoga.

"Naraku! You will not touch them! **(To the girls, whom he has approached)** Don't worry. Minister Naraku learned years ago to respect the sanctity of the church." Myoga said. Naraku and the guards turn to leave. Naraku ducks around a pillar and doubles back. As the remainder of the people have passed, Naraku jumped out, grabbed Kagome's arm and twisted it behind her. Sango turned around quickly.

"You think you've outwitted me, but I am a patient man, and gypsies don't do well inside stone walls." Naraku whispered in her ear. Sango grabbed another candle staff.

"Let her go!" she shouted. He pauses, then breathes deeply, smelling Kagome's hair. She growled.

"What are you doing?" she growled at him.

"I was just imagining a rope around that beautiful neck." he replied. Naraku then began to caress her neck, but she pulled away. Kagome then walked over to Sango.

"I know what you were imagining." she shouted.

"Such a clever witch. So typical of your kind, to twist the truth to cloud the mind with unholy thoughts. Well, no matter. **(He begins to leave.)** You've chosen a magnificent prison, but it is a prison nonetheless. If one of you should set one foot outside, and you'll be mine!" Naraku stated. He exits, pulling the door shut behind him. She rushes over to another door, only to find guards outside.

"Naraku's orders! Post a guard at every door!" a guard shouted. Kagome slammed the door and turned to Sango.

"One thing, Sango--if Naraku thinks he can keep us both here, he's wrong." she stated.

"What do you mean?" Sango asked.

"Don't act rashly, child. You two created quite a stir at the festival. It would be unwise to arouse Naraku's anger further." Myoga stated as he re-lit the candles on the staffs that they had used as weapons.

"You saw what he did out there, letting the crowd torture that poor boy. I thought if just one person could stand up to him, then... What do they have against people who are different, anyway?" Kagome retorted.

"You can't right all the wrongs in this world by yourself." Myoga replied.

"No one out there's going to help, that's for sure." she replied while crossing her arms.

"Perhaps there's someone in here who can." he said before he turned to leave. Kagome thought for a moment then turned to Sango.

"Kilala's a fast flier right?" she asked. Sango stared at her confused.

"Yeah, so?" she questioned.

"Then you escape on her back through that window." Kagome replied, pointing at an open window.

"**What?!** I'm **not **leaving you!" Sango shouted.

"Kilala can fly faster with only one of us on her back. And Naraku thinks we are going to use the doors to get out. He'd never expect you to use a window." Kagome explained.

"But still I can't leave you." Sango stated. Kagome sighed.

"Sango, I've been in worse situations. I'll figure a way out. But you two have to go now." Kagome said before hugging her. When she pulled away Sango stood staring at her before getting on Kilala's back and the two took off out the window. Once they were gone Kagome walked further inside the church.

Kagome: I DON'T KNOW IF YOU CAN HEAR ME OR IF YOU'RE EVEN THERE I DON'T KNOW IF YOU WOULD LISTEN TO A GYPSY'S PRAYER YES, I KNOW I'M JUST AN OUTCAST I SHOULDN'T SPEAK TO YOU STILL I SEE YOUR FACE AND WONDER WERE YOU ONCE AN OUTCAST TOO?

GOD HELP THE OUTCASTS HUNGRY FROM BIRTH SHOW THEM THE MERCY THEY DON'T FIND ON EARTH GOD HELP MY PEOPLE WE LOOK TO YOU STILL GOD HELP THE OUTCASTS, OR NOBODY WILL.

She walks through the church slowly, as the shadows of those walking past her float over her. Meanwhile, upstairs, Inuyasha and Shippo were talking until he heard Kagome's voice, and slowly he came downstairs to watch her.

Parishioners: I ASK FOR WEALTH I ASK FOR FAME I ASK FOR GLORY TO SHINE ON MY NAME I ASK FOR LOVE I CAN POSSESS I ASK FOR GOD AND HIS ANGELS TO BLESS ME!

Kagome slowly moved into the light streaming through a giant stained glass window.

Kagome: I ASK FOR NOTHING I CAN GET BY BUT I KNOW SO MANY LESS LUCKY THAN I

PLEASE HELP MY PEOPLE THE POOR AND DOWN TROD I THOUGHT WE ALL WERE THE CHILDREN OF GOD GOD HELP THE OUTCASTS, CHILDREN OF GOD.

She finished her song in the center of the light from the window. Meanwhile, a parishioner spotted Inuyasha. "You! Bell ringer! What are you doing down here!?!" he shouted. Startling Inuyasha and Kagome who turned around. When Inuyasha shot up he knocked over one of the candle staffs. "Haven't you caused enough trouble already?" he shouted. Inuyasha then begins to run up the stairs with Kagome chasing him.

"Wait! I want to talk to you!" she shouted after him. Inuyasha just ran faster to try and get away from her. Once he reached the top he ran towards his home. Shippo watched as Inuyasha came with Kagome behind him.

"Maybe today wasn't a total loss." Shippo said to himself. Inuyasha comes running into the room and Shippo greets him. "Hey Yasha. Nice work!"

"Shut up! It's not what it looks like!" Inuyasha countered.

"Wait a moment!" Kagome shouted.

"Damn!" Inuyasha then jumped up into the shadows onto one of the ceiling beams with Shippo right behind him. Just then Kagome ran into the room. She stopped and looked around.

"Hello?!.......Is there anyone here?" she shouted but got no response. Kagome turned to walk away when she heard a crash then wailing. She turned around to see a small fox kid on the floor with a huge bump on his head.

"You're such a jerk!" Shippo shouted. He then heard a giggle. Shippo looked over to see Kagome approaching him. He got up to run, but Kagome picked him up. "Wahhhhhhhhh! Don't hurt me!" he shouted. Kagome giigled once again.

"I'm not going to hurt you." she stated. Shippo opened his eyes and looked at her.

"You're not?" he asked.

"No. Why would I do that?" she replied/asked. Shippo smiled. "So what were you doing and who were you yelling at?"

"I was hiding in the beams and I was yelling at the jerk!" Shippo said, before yelling at the word jerk. Kagome stared at him.

"Would this _'jerk' _happen to have a name?" she asked. Right before Shippo could reply he was hit on the head with a piece of wood.

"Tell her and you're dead!" Inuyasha shouted. His voice echoed, so Kagome couldn't determined where he was. Shippo smirked.

"His name is Inuyasha." Shippo said. Suddenly Inuyasha jumped down from the beams and hit Shippo on the head hard.

"RUNT!!" Inuyasha yelled. He then noticed Kagome was looking at him and that's when he realized he had come out of his hiding spot. "Dammit!" he shouted. He was about to jump back up into the beams but Kagome's hand stopped him.

"Inuyasha, was it? I'm sorry about this afternoon. That wasn't what was supposed to happen. And if I had any idea who you were and that you weren't wearing a costume, I would have never have pulled you up on that stage." Kagome said. Inuyasha looked at her before running up the stairs. Kagome went up after him and stared in awe when she got up them. At the top was a house that was much like an apartment and there was a bunch of different coloured fragments of glass hanging from the ceiling. **(they are like these light catcher things. I use to have one so I decided to put then in the story.)** "What is this place?" Kagome asked.

"This is where I live." Inuyasha replied from his perch on one of the beams.

"This is beautiful. If I could do this, you wouldn't find me dancing in the streets for coins." Kagome replied/stated.

"But you're a wonderful dancer." Inuyasha said. Shippo looked back and forth between the two, then smirked evilly.

"Well, it keeps bread on the table, anyway." Kagome answered. "You're a surprising person, Inuyasha. Not to mention lucky. All this room to yourself." Inuyasha smirked and jumped down.

"Well, it's not just me--there's the gargoyles, and of course the bells. Would you like to see them?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, of course." Kagome replied. Inuyasha smiled and began to head over to the bells.

"Follow me. I'll introduce you." Inuyasha stated happily.

"Never knew there were so many." Kagome said in surprise.

"That's Little Sophia, and... Jean Marie, Ann Marie, and Louise Marie. Triplets, you know." Inuyasha sadi quickly while going near each bell.

"And who's this?" Kagome asked while going near the largest bell.

"Big Marie." Inuyasha answered. From under Big Marie, Kagome shouts a "Hello!", which echoes and resonates richly. "She likes you. Would you like to see more?"

"I'd love too." Kagome replied and followed Inuyasha.

* * *

**Well that's where I'm going to stop for now. Please review and tell me what you think. Until next time, byes^_^**


End file.
